Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 08
Oi to aqui com a parte oito Parte Inicial ,Parte 01 ,Parte 02 ,Parte 03 ,Parte 04 ,Parte 05 ,Parte 06 ,Parte 07 Parte 08 Luta no Palacio No Palacio as Princesas Laurus e Fílipos e Star estão no patio de frente do palacio Força Sombria:'Vocês estão perdidos eu vou acabar com tudo '''Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Laurus Fílipos levem a Star para um lugar seguro 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Sim Princesa 'Laurus Cor:'Certo Os tres entram no palacio 'Star Flashy:'Oque esta havendo? 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Ele é o Destruction ele quer acaba com tudo 'Laurus Cor:'Ele tambem quer os poderes do setes pecados da discordia e da escuridão 'Flipos Nocte Bellum:'E se ele tive todas as nove forças negativas ele pode destruir e dominar o planeta 'Star Flashy:'Por que ele ia me quere? 'Laurus Cor:'Star você tem o poder do tempo se ele descubri isso você pode ser o proximo alvo dele Um monstro surge 'Star Flashy:'Um monstro 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Disparo Encantado!!!!! O monstro foi destruido so mais dois monstro entram 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Barreira!!!! O Fílipos Invoca a Barreira 'Laurus Cor:'Fílipos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Deixa eles comigo Laurus leva Star pro um lugar seguro vão logo 'Laurus Cor:'Certo Star vamos Laurus e Star começa a corre e vão ate os seus quartos 'Star Flashy:'Por que estamos no nosso quarto? 'Laurus Cor:'Star aqui no palacio tem algumas passagens secretas e no nosso quarto tem uma A parede revela uma entrada 'Laurus Cor:'Siga-me Quando Star passa pela entrada fica escondida denovo 'Star Flashy:'Onde essa passagem vai leva? 'Laurus Cor:'Quando chegamos eu te conto As duas entra numa sala com uma porta 'Laurus Cor:'Aquela porta vai leva gente la pra fora mas eu sinto que tem algo esperando a gente la 'Star Flashy:'Então oque vamos fazer 'Laurus Cor:'Não tem como eu usar a magia de teleporte no palacio so as princesas pode fazer isso 'Star Flashy:'Vamos ter que sair por esse caminho Laurus e Star vão ate a saida e chegam ate o patio de trás so que tem um montem de monstros estão reunidos 'Laurus Cor:'Como eu pensei Vamos ter que lutar '''Star Flashy:(animada)Isso vai ser otimo posso prova o quando eu treinei As duas fica paradas os monstro começa ataca mas so que por um segundo Star Flashy:'Gritos do Submundo!!!!!!!!!!! '''Laurus Cor:'Açucarados Rosados!!!!!!!! Metade dos monstros são destruidos a outra metade começa fugir so um feixe faz eles serem destruidos nos telhados do palacio esta Fílipos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Ei meninas vocês fora muito bem No momento Fílipos Star e Laurus veja um pilar de luz que surgiu do patio de frente e depois um arco-íris 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Acho que as princesas conseguiram selar o Destruction 'Star Flashy:'Viva elas conseguiram 'Laurus Cor:'Parece que sim mas sinto ainda uma energia negativa Por um momento Fílipos veja uma esfera de energia que estava preste atingir Star e Laurus 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Cuidado!! Quando Fílipos faz um aviso para Laurus e Star elas desviam bem na hora 'Lust:'Droga eu errei 'Star Flashy:'Quem ele? 'Laurus Cor:'Ele é o Lust lider dos Seven Sin 'Lust:'Oi é bom ver todos vocês denovo 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Oque você esta fazendo aqui 'Lust:'So vi para dar uma passadinha mas derei que dizer adeus por que nosso ultimo encontro sera aqui O Lust cria outra esfera so mais maior se aproximando dos tres '''Star Flashy:(pensado)Oque fazer? Fim do Flashback Finalmente a saida depois do desmaio Star fica desacordada mas por alguns minutos ela acorda Star Flashy:'Ai minha cabeça '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Star ainda bem que você acordou 'Star Flashy:'Onde estamos ja saimos? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não ainda estamos no salão do cristal a Selene disse se gente quiser sair vamos ter aceita o desafio do espirito do cristal e vençe-lo 'Star Flashy:'Certo vamos então E como elas estavam determinadas as duas vão ate o espirito 'Espirito do Cristal:'Oque vocês querem? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Nos queremos volta para nosso mundo 'Espirito do Cristal:'Certo mas para isso você tem enfrentar o meu desafio como vocês são duas uma de vocês podem enfrentar o desafio ou as duas mesmo 'Star Flashy:'Vamos nos duas 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Star Você tem certeza isso pode ser perigoso 'Star Flashy:'Esta tudo bem nada vai me atingir 'Espirito do Cristal:'Estão prontas 'Maria e Star:'Sim 'Espirito do Cristal:'Certo Monstro apareça!! Um ogro de tres olhos e quatro braços surgir '''Star Flashy:(seria)Vamos derrota-lo Maria Star Sparkle:'Isso mesmo Pelo Poder da Esperança!!!!! ''Maria se transforma e Star fica supresa e pensativa '''Star Flashy:(pensando)Ela é uma unicornio então tenho dar meu melhor Star começa a corre ate o ogro e dar um soco e um chute o ogro tenta atacar mas Star desviam Maria Star Sparkle:'Nossa que incrivel ela teve ser bem forte '''Star Flashy:'Agora Maria 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Certo Aurora Estelares!!!!!! Maria usar seu ataque so que ogro fica fora de controle ele dar um soco nela que faz ela ser empurrada para a parede eo ogro tambem esbarra na Star 'Star Flashy:'Cuidado!!! 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Barreira!!!!!! O ogro começa bater na barreira da maria por alguns um momentos Star nota que ela esta se rachando 'Star Flashy:'Maria eu preciso ajudar mas como Flashback 'Princesa Yabloko:'Star pode vir aqui por favor 'Star Flashy:'Sim Princesa 'Princesa Yabloko:'Eu queria te dar isso A Princesa dar uma chave para Star 'Star Flashy:'Uma chave 'Princesa Yabloko:'Escuta docinho uma hora você vai ter lutar pela proteção das pessoas e essa chave vai te dar o poder que precisa 'Star Flashy:'Certo obrigada então Fim do Flashback Star mexe no seu bolso acha uma chave e depois fica uma expressão de seria '''Star Flashy:(muito seria)Eu sou a guardiã do Tempo e em nome dele eu vou te punir Maria Star Sparkle:(pensado)Espera por que essa frase é muito familiar Star Flashy:'Pelo Poder dos Guardiões Transformar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Star se transforma e ganha um par de asas 'Star Flashy:'Ei ogro isso para é você Gritos do Submundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Star dispara nas costa do ogro e maria se desfaz da barreira e dar um soco na cara do ogro 'Mari Star Sparkle:'Isso é por ter me batido Rajada de Estrelas!!!!!!! 'Star Flashy:'E essa por der me esbarrado Furacão de Cronos!!!!!!!!! As duas usam seus ataques e o ogro é destruido 'Espirito do Cristal:'Parabens as duas conseguiram como voces queria a saida Maria e Star vão até a porta 'Selene:'Maria espere tenho que te dar uma coisa Selene entrega uma pacote para Maria 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque é isso 'Selene:'Abra quanto estive do outro lado 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Certo eu vou indo tchau Star e Maria passa pelo portão Uma Alegria inapagável Maria Star Sparkle e Star Flashy ficam em campo aberto e logo acordam 'Star Flashy:'Onde a gente esta sera nos voltamos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sim nos voltamos e estamos no parque de Community City Por um momento um garoto se aproxima todo alegre 'Garoto:'Ei Maria ja acordou ainda '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Esse garoto espera da minha escola Star Flashy:'Ei como você sabe o nome dela '''Guilherme Z:'Oi vejo que não nos apresentamos eu sou Guilherme Z sou um colega da escola da Maria eu vi vocês duas durmindo faz um tempão 'Star Flashy:'Oi Star Flashy Faz tempão que gente tava durmido 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Teve ser por que nos estavamos muito cansadas 'Guilherme Z:'Teve ser estavam durmido como duas pedras 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu vou indo para casa 'Star Flashy:'Maria me ajuda sou nova aqui nem conheço a cidade 'Guilherme Z:'Eu posso te ajudar eu conheço a cidade na palma da minha mão E ai duas pessoas chegam falando o nome da Star revelando ser Lara Hearts e Felippe Night War 'Lara Hearts:'Ei Star que bom ver você denovo 'Felippe Night War:'Ei Star Quanto a gente não se ver 'Star Flashy:'Desculpa mas eu conheço vocês? 'Lara Hearts:'Star Não se lembra da gente somos nos Lara e Felippe 'Star Flashy:'Eu estou com amnésia então não me lembro de nada 'Lara Hearts:'Acho ir pro medico 'Guilherme Z:'Tem um posto de saude logo depois do parque 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu vou para casa 'Guilherme Z:'Espera Mariazinha eu vou com voce quero ver a fran tambem '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensado)essa não eu preciso falar pra Fran oque houve mas com o Z no meio vai atrapalhar tudo Felippe Night War:'Parece que sobrou pra gente então vamos '''Star Flashy:'Tenho mesmo que ir pro medico 'Lara Hearts:'Star é pro seu bem o medico vai dizer para fazer para recupera a memoria Felippe e Lara levam a Star pro medico 'Guilherme Z:'Tchau Tchauzinho então vamos maria 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Claro mas antes vamos a uma bricadeira fechar os olhos O Guilherme fecha seus olhos e Maria sair correndo 'Guilherme Z:'Posso abri os olhos agora? Quando o Guilherme abri os olhos ele fica bem irritado mas animado 'Guilherme Z:'Ei se é uma corrida porque não me falou Na casa do Matheus a caixa uma das joias começa a brilhar mas equanto isso Maria finalmente chega em casa mas antes de entra ela ouvir o grito 'Guilherme Z:'Oi Mariazinha eu te alcançei '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Essa não como ele rapido Guilherme Z:'''Não importa qual longe você vai eu sempre vou te alcançar '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Pior que é verdade Guilherme Z:'Ei ja que não tem nada para fazer por que não vamos a loja de quadrinhos ja lançou as partes 15 16 e 17 de Red Fields '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Ta você me convenceu vamos então 'Guilherme Z:'Viva Na loja Maria e Guilerme estão lendo a parte 15 'Guilherme Z:'Ei Maria que você acharia se tivesse uma vida de uma guerreira que proteger a harmonia e a terra 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu acharia isso incrivel mas tem eu tenho as minhas responsábilidades 'Guilherme Z:'Ta eu vou falar a verdade eu sei do seu segredo eu Setindo Z revelo tudo isso 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Como você descubriu isso 'Guilherme Z:'Eu ja disse eu meu sentido z por favor maria me faz ser um guerreiro tambem 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Z eu tenho que dizer não é qualquer pessoa pode ser um guerreiro 'Guilherme Z:'Mas eu talvez eu possa te ajudar a encontra os outros guerreiros e alem do mais eu toda essa cidade e você sabe muito bem '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Não da preciso dizer não isso pode ser perigoso mas por outro lado ele quer ajudar oque faço to em um beco sem saida Continua..... Categoria:Entradas em blogues